Alice Stark
Daughter of the infamous Tony Stark, Alice Stark had an image to upkeep: the role of Iron Man and protector of the world. Alice is not comfortable with the name of Iron Man the world has bestowed upon her due to her fathers famousity, knowing very well that she can never reach his level. Appearance Standing at 5'2 in stature, Alice is one of the shorter heroes in the game when not in one of her Iron Suits. Alice's dark brown hair sits at her shoulders, but is rarely seen with her hand down as it can impair her vision in most situations, and keeps her hair done up in a bun at most times. When not in one of her Iron Suits, Alice can be seen wearing a flashy suit, accompanied with watches which also double as Repulsors for quick attacks. On her at all times is a pair of sunglasses that have V.I.R.G.I.L installed on them, making the A.I more portable. V.I.R.G.I.L only responds to Alice herself unless she has given someone verbal access to the artificial intelligence. In a situation in which she cannot directly talk to V.I.R.G.I.L, Alice can use one of many sentences which will alert the system, assisting her. Disposition Following in her fathers steps in all ways, that also meant his attitude. Much like her father, Alice is also pushing, a smartass and in some cases, annoying with her quick and witty responses. When in a more professional situation, nothing changes with her demeanour, but tones her attitude down slightly. Relationships TBA Powers/Abilities Alice herself doesn't have any super powers, however she is a incredibly good engineer like her father. Iron Man is Tony Stark's creation, handed down to Alice. It's a special suit that gives Stark superhuman strength, the ability to fly and powerful weapons. Every suit that Alice makes has its own speciality, but all have a base set of powers they all have. Alice created an Artificial Intelligence named V.I.R.G.I.L, an A.I that has a physical body due to the use of hard-light, making it capable of participating in physical combat. Skills '''Knowledge - '''Alice Stark is an inventive genius whose expertise in the fields of mathematics, physics, chemistry, computer science, electrical engineering, artificial intelligence to quantum mechanics and mechanical engineering much like her father. Her knowledge in these fields has also enabled her to create Iron Suits out of nano materials. '''Hand to Hand Combat - '''When not in one of her Iron Suits with no weaponry on her, Alice can defend herself with use of hand to hand combat, capable of un-arming a few foes by herself. Equipment '''V.I.R.G.I.L - '''Artificial Intelligence made by Alice, capable of almost anything. '''Iron Suits - '''Iron Suits, all with an array of their own personal weaponry and technology all created by Alice. '''Clothing disguised Nanotechnology - '''Pieces of inconspicuous clothing accessories which double as weaponry when activated. '''Signature Ray-Ban glasses - '''Glasses with V.I.R.G.I.L installed upon them, helps with identifying individuals and so forth. Is also capable of monitoring her vital signs, and identify any illnesses in her before she is physically ailed. Weaknesses Being a human, Alice is capable of dying like any normal human. She can die of sickness, being stabbed, shot, etc. History TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental.